iPod Challenge- Shadamy
by daisygirl101
Summary: 10 short little drabbles on the greatest Sonic the Hedgehog pairing, Shadamy


So I was listening to music and my brain was like hey, go write a quick iPod challenge for Shadamy since you were too lazy to do that. And I was like ok brain :D

If you don't already know about these little iPod Challenges, here's the story on them:

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character or a pairing that you like: Shadow and Amy

2. Set your music player or iPod on shuffle. (iPhone time!)

3. Write a short passage related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the passage; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends. No skipping songs!

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them.

Here we go.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

**Unstoppable © Rascal Flatts**

Shadow smiled at Amy from his side of the park bench. He knew he didn't deserve her at all. He was lucky to have her after the bumps their relationship hit. Sometimes there were times he didn't think he'd get to call her his anymore, but they always made up.

He thought about all those crazy people who told him they wouldn't make it. Amy and Shadow laughed at those people now.

Amy looked over at him and pecked his cheek. She snuggled up to his side in the cold winter weather. He wrapped an arm around her to protect her from the cold. She hummed happily in reply. With this girl by his side, he knew nothing could bring the two of them down, no matter the fight or what happens. To him, their love was unstoppable.

**Break Your Heart © Taio Cruz/Ludacris**

"Amy, this is a bad idea," I said as she stood across from me.

"Please Shadow, give it a try." I sighed again. I was terrible with relationships, and everyone seemed to know that except this girl.

"Look, Amy, I really care for you too, but I can only hurt you. Pain is all I've known all my life. I've only hurt those who got close to me, whether it was intentional or not. I don't want to hurt you," I finished. She frowned and her shoulders dropped.

"You'll never be able to change that if you don't let someone in. Let me in, you can try as hard as you want but you can't break me Shadow. I'll just come running back cause I wanna be here for you," she said, walking toward me.

"Rose, I'll only hurt you." She smirked at me. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into my ear:

"Try me."

**Whatcha Say © Jason Der****ü****lo**

I stormed into the house.

"Shadow! Get your ass down here right now!" He ran down the stairs quickly.

"What's wrong Ames?"

"Don't you dare call me that! What the hell has been going on with you and that slut down at the bar?!" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Miranda? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've been sleeping with her! Damn it Shadow, I trusted you!" Shadow looked shocked. He slowly came down the stairs.

"Amy, listen, I was drunk, and-"

"No! I can't believe you'd do that!"

"Amy! Listen, I love you, and I don't want to lose you…"

"Shadow… I need a break." He stepped back.

"Please don't do this Ames, I need you." I sighed as he walked over. I let him wrap arms around my waist and I leaned on his chest.

"You're an ass, Shadow. Don't ever do anything like this ever again, or your ass is out on the street." I heard him chuckle as he pecked my head.

"I promise I won't."

**Rocketeer © Far East Movement**

"Do you trust me?" I asked her as she looked me up and down.

"I guess."

"Then come with me," I said as I took her hand. I lead her up the fire escape and onto the roof. I sat her down and I sat next to her. She looked up into the sky.

"Oh my gosh Shadow! The stars are beautiful from here!" I chuckled.

"This is my favorite place to stargaze." I turned to her once again. "Do you trust me?" She turned to me.

"Sure." I took her hand once again. I let her stand on the very edge of the building on look down as I held her for safety. She looked down and gasped. The pond at the edge of the building glimmered with the reflection of the stars. "Wow, this is beautiful Shadow." She stepped back from the edge and smiled. "Thanks for showing me around." I smiled at her once again.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I leaned in and kissed her.

**Some Nights © Fun.**

I sat on the rooftop, downing another bottle of alcohol. I grimaced as I worked the liquid down. Damn cheating Sonic…

"You ok?" I heard a voice behind me. Shadow walked over slowly.

"I'll be fine."

"Stop drinking," he said as he looked at all the bottles on the ground by me.

"Why does everyone hate me? Why is my luck so terrible?" I asked, not looking at him.

"I don't hate you. Your luck isn't terrible. You have friends."

"Like who?" I asked. I felt as if everyone had abandoned me after Sonic cheated on me. They all took his side.

"Do you consider me a friend?" Shadow asked me, standing by my side. I looked up at him.

"Do you consider me a friend?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't."

"Oh," I said, looking back out at the sky. I love my luck…

"I considered you a friend, then a best friend, then a sister, and now something else," he said. I stood and turned to him.

"And what's that? A bitch?" He chuckled.

"No. I consider you a beautiful crush," he said in all seriousness. I didn't hesitate. I kissed him after that remark.

**Safe & Sound © Taylor Swift**

"Amy, I have to go," I said reluctantly as I stood by the door.

"Don't leave me here alone," she said as she walked to me. He sighed.

"You know the city is in danger. G.U.N. has called for my assistance in the war. You'll be safe here," I said, trying not to cry. "I'll come back. Ignore the violence, keep the happy memories." She ran to me and threw her arms around me and cried. I held her tightly, knowing I may never see her again. But she'd be safe, and that's what matters. "I'll join you soon, ok Rose?" She nodded against my fur.

"Promise?"

"I promise," I said as she let go.

"I love you," Amy said as she kissed my cheek. I kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you too," I said as I turned for the door sadly. I sighed, opened the door, and closed it behind me, throwing my backpack over my shoulder. All that mattered now was that she stayed safe and sound from the war, and that was my intention.

**Let Me Be Myself © 3 Doors Down**

I walked with her hand in hand around the park. I stole glances at her on the occasion and smiled. She rescued me. I remember when she told me of her feelings and that feeling I got because I returned them.

With Amy, things were different. I didn't have to hide behind a mask. She knew me inside out, and she felt the same things I did. I didn't have to play up a fake personality for her. She didn't fear me at all. She didn't stop me from being me, and I loved her for that. She loved me for me. She was the only person I'd ever met that just let me be myself, no ifs, ands, or buts.

**A Thousand Years © Christina Perri**

I smiled at her from across the table when she laughed. We were at lunch with the gang, and my girlfriend was enjoying herself and a conversation with Rouge. She was still the center of my attention.

When I lost Maria, I never thought I'd love again. I didn't think I'd ever have a significant other. Then Amy came into my life. She was perfect and I loved everything about her.

Being alone all those years made it feel like I'd had to wait for over a thousand years to ever find someone. But as long as we both shall live, I will love her for over a thousand years and then some, because to me, she was well worth all the waiting and all the pain I'd suffered. I only hoped she'd love me in return that long, but the smile she shot me across the table combined with a wink told me she more than likely would.

**Secrets © OneRepublic**

I laid next to Shadow on the beach. We'd been talking for hours about everything, as if we knew no boundaries. But still I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to know everything.

"Tell me something no one knows about you," I said. He chuckled.

"You know, we've been talking so long; haven't I already given you all my secrets already?" I laughed.

"I'm willing to give away all my secrets to you. Are you willing to do the same?" I heard him laugh. He rolled onto his side and smiled at me.

"Perhaps to you, Miss Rose, but only you. For I think you deserve to know the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth," Shadow said with a smile. I smiled at his newfound trust in me.

**Good Riddance © Green Day**

I sat in the chairs, looking at all my fellow seniors. Well, ex-seniors. We were graduating tonight. Was I ready to grow up? No. Not without Sonic, or Tails, or Rouge, or Cream, or even Knuckles, but I especially wasn't ready to leave Shadow.

After the speeches, I ran into Shadow at the after party. He smirked at me.

"You look good in that cap and gown, Rose."

"I didn't ever look forward to wearing this outfit," I said as my parents called me, telling me we had to leave. "Good luck out there," I said as I threw my arms around him. He hugged me back and chuckled. I pecked his cheek and turned to walk away.

"Rose?" I turned to face him. "Promise me this isn't good riddance," he said with a smirk. I smiled widely and nodded, before going off to join my parents.

* * *

If you see any you like, let me know and I may consider continuing them or possibly putting a few up for adoption :D let me know though!


End file.
